Love and Destiny
Details *'Title:' 宸汐缘 / Chen Xi Yuan *'English title:' Love and Destiny *'Also known as:' 三生三世宸汐缘 / San Sheng San Shi Chen Xi Yuan *'Genre:' Xianxia, fantasy, romance *'Episodes:' 60 *'Broadcast network:' iQiyi *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Jul-15 *'Related series:' Eternal Love (Dragon TV, 2017), Eternal Love of Dream (Tencent, 2020) Synopsis Love story between God of War Jiuchen, and a young fairy maiden named Ling Xi. Teaser/Trailer https://youtu.be/LGEiO1qf01k User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main * Chang Chen as Jiu Chen * Ni Ni as Ling Xi * Li Dong Xue as Jing Xiu * Zhang Zhi Xi as Qing Yao * Li Jia Ming as Yun Feng * Hai Ling as Yuan Tong * Liu Qian Han as Ling Yue * Zhang Hai Yu as Si Ming * Na Guang Zi as Shi San * Yuan Hao as Cheng Yan * Xue Hao Wen as Zhong Hao * Hei Zi as Tianlei Zhenjun * Li Yu as Le Bo * Wang Qing Xiang as Heaven Supreme Lord * Huang Hai Bing as Heavenly Emperor * Gao Xu Yang as Du Yu * Hou Chang Rong as Lin Shaohai * Nie Zi Hao as Kai Yang * Xu Wen Hao as Han Zhang * Wang Xin Ting as Hua Yan * Lu Jia Ni as Yu Li * Shen Jian Hong as Zi Guang * Zhao Yi Jie as Fang Sheng * Du Yi Heng as He Bi * Fu Jun as Jinhua Xianjun * Liu Ying Lun as Bao Qing * Shen Bao Ping as Peng Xianren * Wang Hao Nan as Zhu Xie * Xie Yuan as Nanji Xianweng * Yu Zi Xuan as Hua Meng * Zhang Rui Jia as Old Madame Yuan * Wang Ting as Queen Mother of the West * Tang Qun as Old Madame Lin * Lin Jing as Madame Yang * Yang Zhi Di as Second Madame * Ren Luo Min as Physician Sun * Ma Jun as Heng Du * Sui Yong Liang as Zhu Zizai * Xu Ling Chen as Bao Suozhu * Cui Peng as Mo Huan * Zhang Yan as Medicine King * Xu Jian as Huo Dou / Yuan Zheng * Hou Pei Jie as You Chang * Wen Zhao as Hei Chi * Li Dong as Baishan Immortal * Han Zhen Hua as Congjiyuan Xianweng * Yang Hong Wu as Wu * Guo Jun as Physician Song * Zhang Yi Xin as Madame Yu * Du He Qian as Granny Shi * Chen Ying as Madame Guan * Sun Xing Qing as Madame Fang * Li Wei Feng as Mister Fang / Sangnan Xingjun * Ji Xiao Fei as Ji Changfei * Cui Hang as Shen Peishu * Gao Yu Fei as Lin Zhan * Li Mei Jun as Xiao Ju * Feng Yu Zhu as Lan'er * Han Xue as Ah Yu * Wang Ting as Xiao Fu * Xu Wei as Xu Hai * Dou Dou as Nian'er * Chen Peng Wan Li as Qin Yuan Soundtrack *It's Fate (是缘) by Aska Yang *Water Comes From The Heaven (水從天上來) by Zhang Bi Chen and Zheng Yunlong *The Fool on the Clouds (云上的傻瓜) by Lu Hu *Forgoing Worries (解忧) by Jane Zhang *Wuyu Forest (鸟语林) by Shuang Sheng Notes *The drama is produced by the team behind the 2017 drama Eternal Love. Production Credits *'Director:' Lin Yu Fen, Liang Sheng Quan, Ren Hai Tao (任海涛), Guo Hu *'Screenwriters:' Xiao Xiang Dong Er, Chen Li Wen (陈丽雯), Jiang Yue Hua (江月华) *'Producer:' Zhao Yi Fang (赵依芳) *'Company:' Gcoo Entertainment (Croton Media), iQiyi External Links *Baidu Baike *English Wikipedia Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2019 Category:Xianxia Category:Romance Category:Fantasy Category:Croton Media Category:IQiyi